1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snap-in assemblies and to retaining means therefor.
2. Background Prior Art
For holding an assembly in a bore in a member, a retaining circlip may be fitted into a peripheral groove in the assembly after the assembly is located in the bore. However, this may not be possible in some situations, for example when the assembly is to be fitted in an opening in the wall of a container or housing which does not provide or has restricted access to the area internally of the opening.
Many types of circlips also distort and tend to spread out when loaded.